Far Away
by Cinnamint Kitty
Summary: An earthquake hits Port Royal on the wedding day of Will and Elizabeth. Suddenly, Elizabeth wakes up in a world of skyscrapers and cars. Will she ever reunite with Will or remain in the year 2007 forever? Better than it sounds! R&R Please
1. Separated

**A/N: _This is meant to take place after POTC: AWE. However, a few things have changed. Will never actually leaves for ten years as the captain of the Flying Dutchman. Calypso actually brings him back to life like she did Barbosa. Barbosa never even married Will and Elizabeth during the fight either. Just to clear somethings up!_**

Chapter One

Separated

I looked myself over in the large mirror that stood in my room. I hated the corset that I wore but knew that I had to wear it. I wanted to look perfect for my wedding day. Yes, today I, Elizabeth Swann, would marry the man I have loved for so long. I first fell in love on our voyage from England to Port Royal, Jamaica. As we sailed through the sea, we came across a ship wreck. The ship was on fire and there seemed as if there were no survivors. Until I happened to notice a boy floating on wood unconscious in the water. He was left in my charge under my fathers orders and when he came to, he identified himself as Will Turner.

Upon arrival in Port Royal, he became an apprentice to the blacksmith and ten years later after our voyage to what we now called home, we had plenty of adventures. Especially after meeting the notorious pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow. There were times I despised Jack and other times I thought of him as my best friend. The same went for Will but now Jack was Will's best friend and to be his best man at our wedding. Jack and Will were there for me when I needed them most.

I sighed, thinking of all the memories I had of the three of us. It seemed all so distant now when my father, the governor of Port Royal, was killed by Cutler Beckett. That was a year ago and I wish none of it had ever happened. Not only had I lost my father but I almost lost my beloved because his heart was pierced by a sword. Jack wanted eternal life and to be the captain of the Flying Dutchman. That was when all my feelings for the pirate changed. He placed Davey Jones' heart by Will and helped him stab the heart. The way things are supposed to be was that the Flying Dutchman had to always have a captain. By destroying Davey Jones, his crew was set free. It also meant that I would lose Will. I would only get to see him for a day every ten years.

Neither one of us would be able to deal with it but Will agreed. However, what we didn't know was that Calypso, Davey Jones' long lost lover, had other plans for us. Once Will had died and became the captain of the Flying Dutchman and helped defeat Beckett, Calypso gave him his life back. She had told us that she didn't want anyone to feel the pain that she had felt for so long. She was definitely crazy but we will definitely be forever grateful.

There's always been good and bad memories. For the past three years, since we met Jack, most of them were awful. After all, because of Jack, my wedding to Will was long past overdue. I was completely lost in thought until a knock sounded at my wooden door. I straightened the bottom of my dress as I called out, "Come in." In walked Jack, smiling. I always hated his gold teeth but I found him rather attractive in his garments. He still wore his bandanna but had his dreads tied back.

"Well, Mister Sparrow," I said as I looked him over. "For once you look like a gentleman." Jack smiled even more. I think he was afraid that I would hate the way he looked. "It's show time, love," Jack said to me. I was very surprised when he offered me his arm. I took it, still surprised. I never thought that the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow could ever have such a gentle side to him.

**------------ **

We walked through the halls of my home, heading for the large outside wedding. I wished my father was here to give me away. It's not the same without him by my side most of the time. Although, I am grateful to him. He left all of his possessions to Will and I. The money, the manor… it's all ours. I suppose he wanted us to be well taken care of.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Jack nudged me. He had his typical mischievous smile upon his lips. If I didn't know him, I'd think he was going to ruin the wedding. He leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "It's time, Elizabeth." I nodded to him and my grip on his arm tightened. I was very nervous. I'm sure everyone could tell. I thought that maybe this was all just a dream. I never thought that Will and I would have the chance to be happy together.

Jack and I proceeded forward as the wedding march sounded. Will looked so handsome in his blue and gold dress coat. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. I smiled, longingly for him. He winked at me. Once we were near Will, the man I loved stepped forward to take me from Jack. Jack took our hands and clasped them together. For once, I heard him say the sweetest thing. "Take care of each other. You two deserve to be happy," he said quietly.

I suppose he didn't want anyone to know that the captain of the Black Pearl had a sweet side. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush. Will nodded to him. I told Jack thank you and as he took his seat, we approached the Archbishop.

The wedding started off smoothly until the kiss the bride part came. As Will leaned down to kiss me, the ground began to shake. _Blast_, I thought to myself. _I knew it was too could to be true!_ I held on to Will as he did his best to keep us from falling down. That's when it happened. My world went dark. I was alone.

**------------ **

It seemed like hours had passed before I woke up. I still wore my wedding dress. I looked up at the sky above me. I slowly sat up, wincing a bit. My back hurt like hell. Nothing looked familiar. I wasn't in Port Royal or even the century from which I was born into. Tall buildings surrounded me and things that looked like carriages without the horses zoomed on by. I stood, totally confused. It was then that I started to panic. "Will!" I called out. I didn't receive an answer from him. "Jack?!" Still nothing. "Will Turner! Jack Sparrow! Damn you both!" I probably called the two every fowl name that I could think of. Instead of the looks from Jack or Will, I received looks from people in odd clothing and unfamiliar faces. I fell to my knees, angry. "Bloody Pirates," I mumbled to myself. When I find those two, they would definitely get a major ear full from this pirate.

**A/N #2: _So what did you guys think so far? Please let me know and PLEASE give me some ideas about what you'd like to happen and such. I haven't decided what I want to happen in the next chapter so if you have ideas, please let me know! I will give you credit for the ideas! Also, constructive criticism is appreciated but if you have something rude to say, then don't post a review! Thank you and stay tuned!_**


	2. Turners

Chapter Two

Turners

_When I find those two, they would definitely get a major ear full from this pirate._

It only took me ten minutes before I realized that I was alone in this world of uncertainty. At first I thought that this might be some cruel joke played on me by my Will and Jack. But how could that be possible? How could they change the scenery so fast and cause an earthquake? It wasn't possible. It just wasn't. I stood once again, adjusting my blasted corset. How I really hated that thing. I couldn't wait to get out of it.

I took off walking and as I cursed the two main men in my life, I didn't even realize that I was about to run into someone. And I did. I hit the person hard which caused both of us to fall down. I could hear someone else laughing. "Please except my apology," I grumbled from underneath my breath. I stood back up on my feet and reached out my hand to the person who I had knocked down.

A hand clasped on to mine. I looked down at the person who I had knocked down. The person was a male who appeared to look about seventeen. Maybe eighteen. He had blue eyes and dark brown hair. As I helped this man up, I glanced over at the person who still kept on laughing. There was no doubt in my mind. The two were brother and sister. Probably twins. They both looked to be about the same age and had the same hair and eye color.

"I'm Elizabeth Swann," I said to the boy and girl. They looked at me as if I was from another planet. It must've been my accent. The boy was the first to speak. "I'm Keith Turner," he said. He turned to his sister and continued, "This is my twin sister, Isabella. Most people refer to her as Bella."

Turner? No way… they couldn't be. Could they? I shook my head, trying to shake the thoughts from my head but they wouldn't disappear. I was possibly standing before descendents of Will. I was starting to feel at home knowing that Will was so close to me. "Why are you dressed like that?" I heard Bella ask me. I looked from Keith to her.

"This is my wedding dress," I replied. I looked her over. She wasn't wearing a corset or even a dress. Keith didn't wear breeches or anything from my time either. I envied them both. I heard Jack in my head and from my mouth came, "Why are _you_ dressed like that?" Typical Jack. It was something he would ask, but not me. I really had to tell Will to get a new best friend when I saw him again.

"This is how everyone dresses," Bella answered me. "The girls here don't wear what you're wearing, whether it's their wedding day or not." I smiled at the girl. She reminded me of myself when I was her age. That was just a few years ago. That was when I first met Jack and other pirates. "Where are we exactly? And what year is it?" I asked. I needed answers. I knew I wasn't in Port Royal in the year 1692 and at this point in time, I wished I was.

"You're in New York City and it's… the year 2007," Keith replied. He sounded more confused than I looked. "So, we're not in Port Royal anymore?" I asked. Bella also looked pretty confused. With a questioning look, she asked, "Port Royal? Two-thirds of Port Royal, Jamaica were destroyed by an earthquake and tidal wave in 1692. It either became rubble or sank into the sea."

It couldn't be. Will… what has become of him and Jack? I didn't know. I leaned up against a nearby tree and sighed. I tried my hardest not to cry. "Elizabeth," Bella began. "Are you alright?" She approached me with concern and placed a soft hand on my shoulder.

"I need to get back to Port Royal. My life is there."

** A/N:_ Okay, so what'd you guys think of Chapter 2? I really need ideas! At first, I had Keith and Isabella be Norrington's but I thought it'd be more exciting for them as Turners! If you'd prefer them be Norrington's let me know! I might just change it! As for the earthquake and stuff, I had no idea that Port Royal was actually destroyed by an earthquake when I started writing the story. I found that most of it was destroyed when I was doing research on Port Royal to figure out what year Elizabeth should be from. I chose 1692 after reading about the earthquake and people from England didn't start arriving to Port Royal until 1670. So... hope you enjoyed this chapter!! _**


	3. Realizations

**A/N: ****_Ok, guys! Here's Chapter Three! Sorry about the wait! I thought I uploaded it but I guess I didn't! Hope you enjoy it and remember... I'm always up for ideas!_**

Chapter Three

Realizations

**WILL'S POV**

"Elizabeth!" I called out. I was drenched in water and covered in filth. All I could hear were cries from young children and their mothers. As I stood, I looked around. Most of Port Royal had been destroyed. "Lizzie!" I cried again. Still nothing. I took off walking, until I heard a crunch. I looked down and moved my foot away from the object that it covered. I bent down. It was my dear sweet Elizabeth's bouquet of calla lilies. I picked it up. I saw Jack approach me. He looked as if he'd been swallowed by the Kraken again. "What's wrong with ye, mate?" Jack asked. I looked at him briefly then back to the bouquet. They still had Elizabeth's scent on them. In a hushed voice, I answered, "Elizabeth's gone, Jack."

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

I decided to follow Bella and Keith when they asked me to. As we walked, I looked around me. This world that I was in was so unusual. I had never seen anything like it. "New York has odd things," I blurted out. I was more amazed than scared at my surroundings. Keith looked at me oddly. There was no doubt about it in my mind. He had to be related to Will Turner. They had the same build and the same curls. Bella even looked like Will. Keith asked, "What do you mean?" I pointed to the moving objects in the road and then to the large buildings.

"We don't have these in my time," I answered. Bella and Keith stopped in their tracks. I just kept on walking. "Elizabeth!" Bella called from behind me. I stopped and looked at the twins. "What is it?" I asked. They soon approached me. By the expressions on their faces, they had questions. I just hoped I had answers. Keith opened his mouth to speak but no words came. Instead, Bella said, "We have questions for you. Questions that shouldn't be answered here. We'll take you to our house and you can change into some of mom's clothes." I nodded and jumped back as Bella waved her hand out and shouted for this thing they called a taxi.

Within minutes, a yellow moving object stopped in front of us. Keith held the door open so Bella and I could climb in. The whole ride to their home was quiet.

**WILL'S POV**

"Gone? What do ye mean by gone?" Jack grumbled. I looked up at him and stood, getting into his face. I showed him the bouquet. Jack shook his head. I don't think he believed me. I know that I didn't want to believe it either. It was only a year ago that Governor Swann was murdered. He had been like a father to me except until I engaged in piracy. I couldn't bear the thought that I could've possibly lost Elizabeth too.

"Belay that talk, Will! I'm sure the lass is alive," Jack answered. I looked at him in surprise. I couldn't believe the bloody pirate told me to shut up. I didn't know what to do now. I just knew that I had to find Elizabeth.

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

We pulled up to a large house within moments. I saw Keith pay the man with some green form of money. We all climbed out of the yellow taxi and headed up the walk, inside the house. I stood in the middle of a room and glanced around. A painting that hung at my home hung on the walls of these Turners. Bella had gone upstairs to retrieve me a pair of her mother's clothes and Keith stayed with me. I looked at him after examining the painting. I asked, "Where did you get this painting, Keith?"

He glanced at the painting to see what I was talking about. "It hung in my six times great grandfathers (A/N: I tried to figure out how many greats it would be and it got too confusing! Sorry!) home 315 years ago," he answered. "Do you recognize it?" I nodded and ran my fingers over the picture, examining it more. I turned back to Keith and saw Bella standing on the staircase with clothes for me. I went to say something but declined. I walked over to Bella and took the clothes from her.

She directed me to a room so I could change. After I was finished, I looked myself over. Never have I ever worn such comfortable clothing. I braided my knotted hair and tied it into a not at the end so it would stay. When I walked back to Bella and Keith, they were looking at the painting and whispering. Trying not to startle them, I said, "It was my fathers most treasured painting. It hung in our manor on Port Royal."

They jumped and turned to look at me. "Who are you really?" Bella asked. I bit my lip and smiled before answering. "I told you," I began. "I'm Elizabeth Swann. I was born in 1670 in England. My father became the Governor of Port Royal in 1680 when I was ten years old. Today I married William Turner so I guess you could say that I'm now Elizabeth Turner. We were about to finish the wedding up when an earthquake hit."

They all stared at me in awe. I shrugged and out of my mouth came a "what?". They started giggling which also caused me to giggle. They took off running upstairs and I followed. We came to a stop when they entered a big library. It was filled with hundreds, if not thousands, of books. I read the titles of the books, tracing my fingers along them. Many of them were old and about family history. A few books were even about pirates.

"Your family is in to pirates and piracy?" I asked, still examining. Keith was the one to answer. He said, "Our father is. Our six times great grandmother became a pirate after meeting Captain Jack Sparrow. She was first captured by Captain Barbosa of the Black Pearl." I smiled more. They were talking about me!

Bella continued, "When her lover and others tried to save Jack from the Kraken, she became a Pirate Lord in place of Captain Sao Feng and eventually became Pirate King because of Jack. Will Turner, our six times great grandfather, is said to have had his heart cut out and was granted immortality once Jack helped him stab Davey Jones' heart just so Will would live. Many say that Will still sails the Flying Dutchman."

Elizabeth shook her head. Most was right but some was wrong. "Will is no longer the Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Calypso gave him his life back. He doesn't have to wait ten years just to see his lover. I'm your six times great grandmother. My husband is your six times great grandfather. And Jack… please don't get me started on that pirate," I said. "Wait until I tell you some more tales. Tales that aren't in books."


	4. They say Dead Men Tell No Tales

Chapter Four

"They say...Dead Men Tell No Tales"

Bella and Keith looked at me as if I was crazy. After all, I was just some strange woman dressed in weird clothing to them. "What?" I asked. I didn't like the looks I was receiving from them. It was beginning to make me feel very uncomfortable. Bella was the first to speak of the siblings. "You're crazy," she said. I shook my head. Most people would be crazy after spending three years with pirates. But not me. If anything I was more sane than before. "No," I said. "I'm far from crazy. Quite sane actually." Bella sent off this chilling glare in my direction. Her glare resulted in her brother elbowing her in the side.

"You said you'd tell us tales that aren't in books," Keith said. Perhaps everything that was happening was making him feel so uncomfortable that he had to change the subject. I nodded and took a seat on the desk that was in the very large and beautiful library. I crossed my legs like my mother used to do in England when she'd get ready to read me a story. I leaned closer to them and said, "They say... dead men tell no tales. But that is just the opposite. That's where the tales come from." The twins reminded me of young children, excited at a bedtime story. They had quickly pulled up two chairs to sit in.

"The tales always seem to begin with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow," I began. "Jack was born to an East India Trading Company seaman and a beautiful indian maiden. He was born on the British Colonial India on a pirate ship during a typhoon. He was once even employed by the East India Trading Company. He ended up performing odd jobs for Cutler Beckett. Which, to me, is very hard to believe. He despised the man and Beckett was the one who branded him a pirate. After getting out of his somewhat contract with Beckett, Jack refused to work for others. He eventually became one of the Nine Pirate Lords. His territory was the Caribbean Sea."

The two young adults just stared at me in awe. I smiled. It was like they were my own children. "Later on, Jack petitioned Davy Jones to raise his ship, HMS Wicked Wench, from the ocean floor and then changed the name to the Black Pearl. Jones made Jack the captain of the Pearl for thirteen years and then once the thirteen years was up, Jones would own Sparrow's soul for a hundred years."

**WILL'S POV**

Never in my life have I ever cried this much. I wiped my tears away on my sleeves. Jack had insisted that we not make a grave site for Elizabeth. After all, we really didn't know if she was indeed dead. Her body wasn't found. She could've just got swept farther into Port Royal or to the locker. I, on the other hand, believed that my dear Elizabeth was dead. I think Jack thought she was gone too but didn't want to believe it. He was always strong in times like this. I found it odd though how he was looking for Elizabeth and not for the rum. He always looked for the rum.

Jack reapproached me after reuniting a young girl with her mother. He placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to look at him and asked, "What is it, Jack?" Jack nodded and looked out to the sea. "What do ye say to calling upon the Pirate Lords?" He started to ask. "There's only eight of us without Elizabeth but I'm sure they'd be eager to help locate the Pirate King."

I raised an eyebrow at the pirate. He was definitely daft. "Do you really think that the Pirate Lords would want to help you or even Elizabeth?" I asked. Jack nodded. "You better be sure of this, Jack," I snapped. "If they refuse to help, we're coming right back to Port Royal and setting up a grave for Elizabeth." Jack nodded and gave off a grim smile. I don't think he was too sure about his idea.

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

When I stopped to take a breath from my storytelling, the twins edged closer to their seats. "Don't stop!" exclaimed Bella. She was definitely getting into the stories. It seemed to me that she was more into pirates than Keith. Isabella Turner was indeed related to me. I always wanted to meet a pirate and then, when the time came, I regretted it. "Elizabeth!" whined Bella. She nudged me out of my thoughts. I began again, "When I first met Jack, I was eighteen. He was searching for the legendary Chest of Cortez that contained Aztec Gold. He had shared the bearings with the crew. First mate, Hector Barbosa, led a mutiny and marooned him on an island with a pistol containing a single shot and a compass that only pointed north."

"They say that he managed to get off the island with sea turtles. Using the hair on his back as rope. The truth is, Sparrow bartered passage off the island with rum runners. He kept the single shot in his pistol. He meant to use it on his former first mate, Barbosa. Ten years later, Jack arrived in Port Royal to commandeer a ship. He was arrested for piracy after saving me from drowning. The night that Jack arrived in Port Royal, the Black Pearl attacked. They were seeking the last Aztec medallion. You see, the crew of the Pearl was under a curse. To break the curse, they needed the last peice of Aztec Gold and the blood of one Turner," I said.

Bella only seemed to become more interested in the truth that she fell off her chair. We laughed and she once again was urging me to continue. This time it wasn't a command, but a nudge of my knee. I laughed and nodded. "Ok, Ok," I said. "I'll keep going." I took a breath and thought for a moment about where I left off. "I had that last piece of Aztec Gold."

"How did you get it?" Keith asked. I motioned for him to be quiet by placing a finger on my lips. I continued, "When I met Will, he had it. I took it in fear that he was a pirate. At the time, pirates would be hanged. It didn't matter if they were twenty or twelve. Will was twelve. I didn't want him to die. So, the crew of the Black Pearl kidnapped me after I told them that my name was Elizabeth Turner and that I was a maid in the governor's household. The morning after I was kidnapped, Will went to the jail, asking for Captain Jack Sparrow's help. Jack agreed after realizing that Will was the one who could break the notorious curse. The two hijacked the HMS Interceptor.

"Will and Jack headed to the pirate haven, Tortuga, to pick up a crew. After picking up a crew, they headed to Isla de Muerta. That's where Barbosa and his crew had taken me to break the curse. At the time, Will didn't trust Jack. He knocked him out and escaped with me. We left on the Interceptor but the Black Pearl gave chase and followed us." I stopped. I was beginning to get tired with the story. After returning from saving Jack from the Kraken, I had been busy telling young children about Captain Sparrow and our adventures. I was getting bored but knew that these teenagers wanted to hear more. It involved their heritage after all. "Shall I continue?" I asked. The twins nodded.

**WILL'S POV**

"He's crazy!" I shouted as I entered my shop. Mr. Brown had retired and as his apprentice, I got his blacksmith shop. I started throwing stuff, causing the donkey to become alarmed. Usually, I would've went to try to calm down the old fellow. But this time... this time I was just too pissed to even care. My Elizabeth was gone. What was I supposed to do? Jump for joy? I sat down on a stool. My head barried in my hand. "Elizabeth," I began to cry. "Why can't we just have our happy ending?" That's all I wanted and I know that's all Elizabeth wanted. I kept my promise to my father and the love of my life. I freed my father from Davy Jones' Locker. I married Elizabeth. The only promise I failed to keep was the one to Governor Swann. I didn't keep his daughter safe.

I was useless as a husband and as a protector. My wife was missing as were many others. Once I found Elizabeth, I know that she'd want us to help search for the other missing. I sighed and wiped more tears away. "I promise, Lizzie," I whispered. "I'll find you."

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

"The Interceptor sunk in battle and the crew was captured. After he learned that Will could break the curse, Barbosa marooned Jack and I and imprisoned the crew. I set fire to an abandoned rum pile as a signal. It upset Jack. He always loved rum. We were eventually rescued by Commodore James Norrington. I was able to perusade Norrington to rescue Will," I said. I yawned. I was growing tired. But I knew that I had to finish the tale about the Curse of the Black Pearl, or I wouldn't hear the end of it until I did.

I started back up. "Jack and the Commodore put together a plan to save Will. Once at the Isla de Muerta, Jack strolled into the cave, interrupting Will's sacrifice. Jack informed Barbosa that Norrington was waiting outside, ready to ambush them and propose an alliance. Barbosa agreed and sent his crew to fight the Navy. Sparrow attacked Barbosa. However, Barbosa impaled Jack with his sword. Jack stumbled back into the moonlight. He was now an immortal skeleton, like Barbosa and his crew. Jack had managed to steal a coin from the chest to curse himself. Barbosa pointed his gun at me and as he was about to shoot, Jack shot Barbosa after Will put the blood of a Turner on the cursed chest. The curse was broken. Barbosa was dead.

"The pirates that were fighting the Navy surrendered once they saw one of their own die after being cursed for so long. Jack was arrested and taken back to Port Royal to be hanged. Of course, Will had to set him free. I stood between the swords of the Navy and Will. To me, Will was only helping a friend. Not a pirate," I said. I tried to hide another yawn. "How did Jack escape?" Keith asked, curiously. "It's quite funny really," I said. "He accidently fell off the rampart and into the bay where the Black Pearl was waiting."

Bella and Keith laughed. I did too. That's when it dawned on me. Keith was more like Will than I thought. He had everything from his looks to his laugh. And Bella, she looked like Will but as a female version. They could've been Will's children if centuries hadn't of passed. I turned to look back at all the books. I tried desperately to hide my tears. _Will_, I thought. _I miss you so much_.

**A/N: _Ok, so I know that this chapter is slow. But I thought it as an important chapter since last chapter Elizabeth states that she'll tell Bella and Keith tales that aren't in books. So please review! Even though it's just some info about Jack and everything, I hope you liked it! Remember too, I'm always up for ideas!_**


	5. Return of the Brethren Court

Chapter Five Return of the Brethren Court

WILL'S POV

We had taken voyage to Shipwreck Cove only a few days ago and already I could see it. I was growing more excited by the minute. If they helped we would find Elizabeth in no time. I remembered back to the last adventure Elizabeth and I had. We rescued Jack and in the process I got stabbed in the heart. For just a day, I was the Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Elizabeth and I even made love. We weren't even married. We just thought we'd never see each other again. I always planned on marrying my Elizabeth. If Calypso hadn't freed me, I would still be the Captain of the Flying Dutchman. I would only get to see Elizabeth for one day every ten years. The day I would return, I planned on marrying Elizabeth.

However, things didn't work out just like that. I'm married to the most beautiful woman. I couldn't wait to start a family with her. As I was lost in deep thought about the life I would have with Elizabeth, I was caught off guard by Jack. He had approached me with a hand on my shoulder. I looked at his hand then at him. He was obviously drunk. "I see you've found the rum," I said, with a smirk. It was hard not to laugh at his drunkeness.

Jack nodded, swaying back and fourth. Slurring most of his speech, he replied, "Aye. I did, mate. But unfortunately it's all gone. Why is the bloody rum always gone?" Most of the crew must of heard this because they all errupted into laughter. Even the co-captain of the Black Pearl, Hector Barbosa, was laughing. Before I knew it he was on my other side, staring out at the sea.

"We be approaching Shipwreck Cove soon, mates," Barbosa said. He didn't seem so crazy since I had last seen him. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I sighed and continued to look down at the sea, thinking about the day I was supposed to leave Elizabeth for ten years.

FLASHBACK

"I'm going to need the other one," Will smiled at Elizabeth as she presented him with her leg that held Will's boot. Will slowly and gently removed the boot from Elizabeth's leg, leaving trails of kisses on her soft skin. Will placed a tender kiss on Elizabeth's knee. Elizabeth closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

"It's nearly sunset," he whispered to the woman that he loved. He gazed up at her, affectionately. Elizabeth looked down at him, saddened that the next time she'd see him was in ten years. Will stood, walking in the direction of the works that held the chest which contained his heart.

"It's always belonged to you," Will said as he gazed at Elizabeth. "Will you keep it safe?" Elizabeth was silent for a moment before answering, "Yes...yes." They stood close, their foreheads touching one anothers. Will finally took his first steps as Captain of the Flying Dutchman away from Elizabeth. Elizabeth tried not to cry. She called out, "WILL!"

Will turned around, only to see his lover racing towards him. They embraced and shared a passionate kiss. Will pulled away and said, "Keep a weathered eye on the horizon." Will started to approach the water, ready to head back to the ship that was now his. However, he was stopped. There in front of him stood the goddess, Calypso.

"Where do ye think yer goin', Mista Turner?" Calypso asked. Will tried to blink back his tears. Not only was he leaving Elizabeth but now he might miss boarding the Flying Dutchman. He looked up at the goddess. He boldly answered, "To the Flying Dutchman. It always needs a captain."

Elizabeth looked at the two curiously. She moved closer to listen. Calypso shook her head at Will and motioned for the chest that held Will's heart to come to her and indeed the chest did. "What are you doing?" shouted Elizabeth, unaware of what Calypso had planned. The chest opened, exposing Will's heart.

"Will Turner, yer curse is broken," Calypso said. Will looked oddly at Calypso as his heart floated up in front of him. Will said, "It hasn't even begun, Calypso. One day at home. Ten years at sea." Calypso let out a laugh, causing the waves to become rough. "I do not want ye to go through the same things that Jones and I went through," Calypso began. "A former crew member of Davy Jones' striked a deal wit me. He shall be the captain and ye shall be free."

The scar where Will's heart had been cut out opened back up, causing Will to cry out in extruiating pain. The heart floated back into Will's chest and his chest closed back up. A scar was barely visible. "Who's the new captain?" Will asked. He was indeed curious to know who would be running his former ship. However, he couldn't help but smile. He'd have the opportunity to be with Elizabeth everyday.

Calypso smiled as she began to vanish from Will and Elizabeth's site. Calypso's final words to the couple were, "Yer Father. Bootstrap Bill Turner."

END FLASHBACK

WILL'S POV

I smiled at the memory. More tears were coming. That was one of the best days of my life. Next to my wedding day of course. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jack staring at me. I turned and looked at Barbosa. He also was staring at me. "We'll find yer bonny lass," Jack said. He was beginning to sober up.

"Captain Sparrow! Shipwreck Cove be ahead!" shouted Anna Maria frrom behind the wheel. I looked back to the woman who had control of the Black Pearl. "Where has she been?" I asked. It had been two years since I last saw the female pirate. I just assumed that she was dead. "Tortuga, mate," Jack replied as he gestured for Barbosa to handle things with Anna Maria.

Barbosa walked off, mumbling something about Jack and rotten eggs. I smirked. Being a pirate was great. Just not in this case.

ELIZABETH'S POV

I had been in this new world for almost five days now. Keith and Bella's parents were in Europe for a two week anniversary trip so Keith and Bella allowed me to stay with them. At least until their parents returned. I was hoping I'd be back home with Will before then. If not, I'd have to come up with a clever excuse to tell the Turners. When I woke up, I felt sickly as if I was about to vomit. I didn't know what had come over me. Keith and Bella came to my aid when they heard me in the bathroom, vomitting.

"Elizabeth, are you ok?" I could hear Bella call to me from behind closed doors. My head was too far into the toilet to even respond to her. I vomitted again.

WILL'S POV

My hopes grew higher as we made our way to meet with the Fourth Brethren Court. When we arrived, six pirates were already seated around a table. Jack and Barbosa all took their places. I stayed close with my hand on my sword. I hadn't been here before so I didn't know if I would need it.

I noticed that the pirates were all looking around. For who, I didn't know. "Where's the Pirate King?" yelled a pirate that spoke in a french accent. I found out that this one went by Capitaine Chevelle. He was the Pirate Lord of the Mediterranean Sea. A female Chinese pirate spat, "No doubt she abandoned us! I knew she couldn't be trusted!" I smirked. All this was quite humorous. This pirate was Mistress Ching and the Pirate Lord of the Pacific Ocean.

I glanced over at Jack and Barbosa. The two were laughing at all the commotion. Finally, Barbosa and Jack stood. They slammed their drinking cups down and started to bang them on the table. They were acting like children. However, I knew this was just to get everyone's attention and it definitely worked. "Stop all the racket!" whined Sri Sumbhajee, Pirate Lord of the Indian Ocean. He had his ears covered. Gentleman Jocard, an African pirate and Pirate Lord of the Atlantic Ocean, was laughing at Sumbhajee's discomfort. I tried to hide my laughter.

"Gents!" Barbosa began. Jack nudged Barbosa to show him that there weren't only men in the room. "And Mistress Ching..." Barbosa said, sarcastically. "We have come to ask for a favor! The Pirate King, who now goes by Elizabeth Turner, disappeared on her wedding day nearly a week ago when an earthquake and tidal wave destroyed Port Royal, Jamaica. We are asking you all to join in on the search for her."

Many of the Pirate Lords grumbled. I drew out my sword, climbing on top of the table. I stood on the center of the table, glancing at the eight Pirate Lords before me. I was ready to take on anyone who stood in my way. "Listen! If it wasn't for Elizabeth, you would all still be running away from Cutler Beckett and his East India Trading Company! Many of you would probably be dead. You owe my wife this much!" I shouted. There had to be fire in my eyes.

Jack tried to pull me down. He begged, "Mate, git down from there. You're an embarassment really." I pulled away from Jack, placing my sword to his throat. "Not now," I growled. I looked from Pirate Lord to Pirate Lord. "Now who's with me?"

One by one, the Pirate Lords raised their hands slowly and unsurely. "Aye! Aye!" 


	6. Not Possible

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm hoping you'll stick with me with the story and future POTC fanfics!**

** a muggle named Caity - Sorry about the spelling. It was getting late. I'll be sure to spell their names correctly from now on! )**

** Anyway! Enjoy!  
**

Chapter Six

Not Possible

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

For the past few days, I kept felling sick. I didn't know what was wrong with me. It wasn't even time for my monthlies. There was only one other possible solution that I could think of. I just finished in the bathroom, wiping my mouth off, when a knock sounded on the door. I opened it. Keith and Bella were once again standing by the bathroom door, concerned. I gave them a smile and started to walk away when Keith grabbed my arm. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, concern showing all over his face. "You've been in and out of that bathroom constantly for three days."

I pulled out of his grasp and looked at him. I replied, "I'm fine. Honest. Must just be some stomach thing." Both Keith and Bella each had an eyebrow raised. Bella sighed as she answered, "We think you should go to the doctor, Elizabeth. We're worried about you. Throwing up so much isn't good. It can cause you to dehydrate and at this rate you'll be in the hospital. You could go get antibiotics or something for you to stop puking so much." I turned my attention to Bella. "Anti-what?" I asked, confused.

"Antibiotics. It's medicine," Keith replied. "Most people take them if they're really sick." I nodded, understanding a bit more. "First of all," I began. "I don't know of any doctors. I don't even know my way around your city yet." Bella tried not to giggle but it wasn't working. "What?" I snapped. I'm sure I looked quite cross. Keith grabbed hold of my wrist and started leading me downstairs. Bella followed us.

Bella picked up their telephone and called a number. "Who's she calling?" I asked Keith as he helped me sit down. "Bella's a pre-med student at NYU. All of her professors are doctors in some area. She's asking one of them to come over to take a look at you," Keith replied. He went to the sink and when he came back, he gave me a glass of water. "Rinse the nasty taste out of your mouth," Keith said. He finally took a seat beside me just as Bella hung up from the phone.

**WILL'S POV**

"Bloody pirates," I grumbled as I went below the deck of the _Black Pearl_. Jack had followed me down the stairs even though I had specifically told me to stay put. He's like a child. Never listens. Jack, swaying back and forth as usual, came closer to me as I began to practice with my sword. I lunged at Jack, causing him to turn back and draw out his sword. He looked pale. I smirked. _I must've really scared him_, I thought to myself. We soon started to spar together. "Mate!" Jack called out as our swords clang together. "What's wrong with ye?"

I glared at him. He's been my friend for so long that he should know what was wrong with me! I lunged at him, cutting his compass off from around his waist. He glared back at me. I shouted, "It all starts with you, Jack! I would've had my happy ending with Elizabeth along time ago if we had never met you!" Jack stared at me. I breathed heavily as I watched him put his sword away. I knew I had hurt his feelings. "Gosh, mate. I never thought you felt like that," he said, quietly.

"Jack, I'm sorry," I apologized. I was angry. I didn't mean to hurt my best friend. Jack shook his head. "Save it, Will," he replied. "You're right. It all starts with me but this time it didn't. I didn't cause Elizabeth to vanish. I'm out here helping you look for her. We have the Brethren Court searching the seven seas for her. Why? Because Elizabeth and you are my family. My two best friends." I sighed as Jack turned to go up to the main deck. Damn pirates.

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

I had only waited about thirty minutes before Dr. Walcott, Bella's doctor and professor, showed up. I smiled at him and offered my hand to him. He took it and I said, "I'm glad you could make it, Dr. Walcott. I'm Elizabeth Turner, the one you'll be examining." He smiled. He reminded me of my father. When the two men smiled, they had the exact same crinkle and twinkle with their eyes. He replied, "Nice to meet you, Miss--"

"Mrs.!" I corrected. I had been a Miss so long that I wanted to make sure people called me Mrs. as much as possible. I was, after all, married. Dr. Walcott looked stunned then showed a smile again. He said, "I'm sorry. Mrs. Turner then." We both sat down on the sofa. Keith and Bella had gone out to get something to eat while Dr. Walcott examined me. "Now then," the old doctor began. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I haven't stopped vomitting for almost three days. It goes away eventually but all morning and most of the afternoon I'm feeling sick."

Dr. Walcott proceeded in doing an examination on me. He had me do breathing exercises even. "I don't see much of a health problem, Mrs. Turner," he said. "Why don't you leave a note for Bella and Keith and come to the hospital with me? I'd like to run some tests."

I nodded as I scribbled a note out for the teens. I grabbed my coat and followed Dr. Walcott. We got into his vehicle and drove to the local hospital.

I had been at the hospital for nearly two hours. I sat in the waiting room, earning for my test results. My arms were crossed so no one would realize I was shaking. Bella and Keith barged through the doors and immediately approached me. It seemed like they had a million questions for me. All I could tell them was that I didn't know what was wrong with me.

As Bella, Keith and I talked, Dr. Walcott came into the waiting room. "Mrs. Turner, follow me please," he said. I stood and followed after telling Bella and Keith to wait for me in the waiting room.

I took a seat in the doctors office and he sat behind his rather large desk. He was obviously looking over my tests. "Mrs. Turner, I found the reason why you've been vomitting so much," he began. "It's nothing serious but can change the way you live." I looked at him oddly. "What do you mean?" I asked.

A even bigger smile appeared on his lips. I urged, "Mr. Walcott, please tell me. Stop toying with me." He let out a chuckle and reached out for my hand to shake it. "Congratulations, Mrs. Turner. You're going to have a baby."

A baby? Me? Not Possible. Will and I had only made love a few times and most of the time we were very careful. I couldn't help but smile though. Will and I were going to be starting a family together, just sooner than we both thought. I shook the doctors hand and stood from my chair. "Thank you, Doctor," I said. He nodded and I giddily walked out of his office, back to the waiting room.

I, Elizabeth Turner, was going to be a mother.


	7. Bodies and More Tales

Chapter Seven

Bodies And More Tales

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

I road back to the Turner residence with Bella and Keith. Most of the way home they were asking me about my tests and what Dr. Walcott had told me. I refused to answer until we arrived back at the house. This news was best to be told at a home and not the hospital. I beamed with excitement then my expression saddened. I'd be able to share this news with descendents but not my dear Will. I thought about what he was doing right now. He's probably really worried about me. On the bright side, he has Jack to keep him company.

**WILL'S POV**

Never in my life have I seen so many bodies floating throughout the seven seas. Well... except for during the reign of the _Flying Dutchman_. The body count here in the Caribbean, however, seemed twice as much. As we passed through the bodies, floating in the sea, we looked at the faces. Hoping none of them was Elizabeth. That's when my heart sank. A woman in the same dress I had last seen Elizabeth in was floating face down in the Caribbean Sea. "Barbossa! Jack! Somebody!" I called out before removing my sword and jumping into the cold ocean water. Many of the crew rushed to my aide when they heard my call. I tried not to let my emotions get the best of me. After all, I wasn't sure if it was Elizabeth or not. I flipped the woman over and frowned.

No luck. It definitely wasn't my Elizabeth. Her nose was too long and her lips were much fuller than _MY _Elizabeth's. I grumbled and grabbed hold of the rope ladder Gibbs had thrown over the _Pearl _to bring me back on board of the ship. "Was it her? Was it Elizabeth?" Jack asked as he approached me with Barbossa. I shook my head, walking away. AnaMaria tried to give me a blanket to warm up with but I refused. I'd just be getting wet again. No point in drying off.

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

Once at the house, I did my best to avoid Bella and Keith. I found much amusement in making the two siblings wait. It was obviously irritating them. Finally, about an hour of this game I played, Keith and Bella cornered me in their kitchen. They both had glares on their faces. They had enough. Like always, Bella was the first to speak. "Tell us already, Elizabeth! What did the doctor say?" I smiled and left them to go sit on the sofa. They followed. "It's nothing too serious," I said, smiling even wider than I did when I heard the great news.

"Out with it already!" Keith practically shouted. I laughed before saying, calmly, "Alright. Alright. If you two nosey pests must know. I'm expecting a baby. That's why I've been so sick. _Morning_ sickness." The expressions on their faces turned from somewhat angry to surprised and then finally to excitement and happiness. They each leaned over hugging me, offering their congratulations.

"What are you going to name him?" Keith asked. Bella shot him a glare. Her hands were on her hips. Keith was in for it now. Bella snapped, "And what makes you so sure that it's going to be a _him_?" Keith smirked. I sat back and watched. "Because ALL of the Turners are boys!"

"HELLO?! What am I? Chopped Liver? I'm a Turner and I'm a girl!"

"Well... you're just a special case I suppose."

I covered my mouth with my hand, trying hard not to laugh. I never had a brother or a sister but I always enjoyed watching brother and sister spats. Especially this one.

"And you're just a basket case!"

I had enough. I burst out laughing. They looked at me, oddly. "What's so funny?" Keith asked. I couldn't even answer. I got up and walked upstairs to the bedroom I was staying in. I plopped down onto my bed, laughing even more than I was downstairs.

**WILL'S POV**

It was dark out. No use in continuing our search for my wife right now. We could barely see and I was tired. The other Pirate Lords were still searching their respective seas. As the _Black Pearl_ kept on sailing, Jack was even still searching. Who would've thought that he even had a heart? I sighed wondering what my dear Elizabeth, my wife, was doing at this very moment. Then my mind wondered off to the future I'd have with her if we found her. We'd be happy no doubt and preparing to have a family. Soon my mind was wondering to the horrible and dreadful thoughts. Thoughts that I never wanted to think about. Elizabeth could be dead. I could never see Mrs. Turner ever again.

_Stop it Will_, I thought to myself. _That's crazy talk. _I shook my head, trying to erase the thoughts from my mind as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

That night I was about to go to sleep when knocks sounded on my door. "Come in," I called out. The door opened. In the doorway stood Bella and Keith in their pajamas. "Yes?" I asked. They came closer. Keith took a seat at the end of the bed. Bella climbed in beside me. "We want to hear more about Jack and Will," Keith pleaded. "We want to hear more about you." I smiled and nodded. "Let's see," I began. "I already told you about the Curse of the Black Pearl and Jack's early life. How about it being Will's turn now?" The two eagerly nodded.

"Like me, Will doesn't have any brothers or sisters. He's the son of a pirate who went by Bootstrap Bill Turner. According to Jack, Will and his father look very much alike, both in appearance and physical ability. Unfortunately, Bootstrap Bill was absent during Will's childhood in England and Will grew up thinking his father was a merchant seaman. After his mother's death, Will journeyed to the Caribbean to search for his father. The vessel that Will was one was attacked and sunk by the _Black Pearl_. The _Pearl _was the same ship that Bootstrap Bill served on and when it was attacked, it was under the command of Barbossa. His ship was searching for the medallion that Bootstrap had given to Will that was needed to break the Aztec curse.

We rescued Will on our journey from England to Port Royal as you probably already know. Eventually over the years, Will and I became very close friends. He took deep pride in blacksmithing. He now wons Mr. Brown's blacksmith shop after the drunk retired." I stopped. I brought my hand to my eyes. They were wet. Tears. I sighed and looked between Bella and Keith. They both preceeded to the door. "I'm sorry," I said, softly. "It's ok, Elizabeth," Keith said. "We understand." Out the door they went, closing the doors behind them.

I layed my head back on the pillows, taking a deep breath and letting it out. My hand ran along my flat stomach. It was hard to believe I had another life form inside of me. "Will," I called out as if he could here me. "Will, I wish you were here in this unfamiliar world with me. I'm having our child, you know and it'd be great if I could tell you face to face." I pulled the blankets over my head, trying to fight the sleep off. That''s when it dawned on me. William Turner III would be the boys name. Brianna Turner if it was a girl. Finally, sleep overpowered my urge to stay awake. I drifted off to sleep, thinking about Will and the baby I would meet in nine months.


	8. The Gift

Chapter Eight

The Gift

**WILL'S POV**

I ran up the steps to the top of the deck from my cabin. Jack had been calling me. He scared me half to death that I even fell out of my hammock which explained the large red mark and light bruise that showed on my forehead. "Bloody pirates!" I called out, hoping that the whole crew would hear me. "I hadn't slept well since Elizabeth vanished and just when I was finally getting some decent shut eye--," I grumbled. I wasn't able to finish my sentence before Jack called out, "Will! William! _Willy!_" I glared. _Willy_. He knew I hated when I was called Willy. He did it just to aggravate me whether he admitted to it or not.

"What is it, Jack?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest as I leaned against the side of the _Pearl_. "Up is down!" Jack exclaimed, apparently happy about what I don't know. I looked at him strangely. What the hell was this man talking about? _The rum and sun have definitely gone to Jack's head_, I thought to myself. That's when it dawned on me. I remembered back to when we saved Jack from world's end. The whole crew rocked the ship back and forth trying to get it to capsize. I looked at him then turned my attention to the approaching Barbossa as he said, "To find our way back to world's end."

I stared at the two men, dumbfounded. "Elizabeth's not at world's end, Gentlemen. A tidal wave and earthquake struck Port Royal on our wedding day," I said slowly as possible just for the two to understand. Perhaps now they only wanted to have a bit of fun and take a break from looking for Elizabeth. I know I needed a break but I had to keep searching for Elizabeth. She could've washed up somewhere on the verge of death.

"You're daft! You both are!" I exclaimed. I proceeded to walk away and heard footsteps following me. It was obvious to me that it was Jack who was doing the following. "All hands to stations!" I could hear Barbossa ordering. The foot steps stopped as I walked back down to my cabin. I could hear Jack start to argue with Barbossa.

"All hands to stations!" Jack called out. Barbossa turned and looked to him. He asked. "What are you doin'?"

"What are _you _doin'?"

"No, what are _you_ doin'?"

"What are _you _doin'?"

"_No_! What are _you_ doin'?"

"What are _you_ doin'? Cap'n gives orders on the ship."

"The cap'n of the ship _is_ givin' orders."

I turned the other way and walked back up the stairs to the deck. I had a smirk on my face. Jack was scowling at Barbossa. "What are they doin' now?" I asked myself outloud. No doubt about it that they were arguing about who was and wasn't captain. Again.

"My ship, makes me cap'n!" Jack yelled. Barbossa opened his mouth to say something again when I interrupted. "Begad! If you both don't shut it, ye'll meet the rope's end for it! Or would you rather have a taste of the cat?" Barbossa and Jack stared at me, flabbergasted. Their mouths hung open.

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

"_Yo ho, Yo ho, A Pirate's life for me._

_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot,_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,_

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

_Yo ho, Yo ho, A Pirate's life for me._

_We extort, we pil-"_

"Elizabeth!"

I jumped at the call of my name. I immediately stopped singing. I had been singing the two pirate songs I knew all day. Well, ok. Not everyday. Just everytime I think of Will and the baby I carried. Male or female, this baby was going to be a pirate. It was in their blood. I walked down the hall to where I heard my name being called from. I peeked my head into Bella's room. Keith and Bella were sitting on Bella's bed with the biggest smiles on their faces that I've ever seen.

"What is it?" I asked. From behind Keith, he pulled out a package and handed it to me. Bella and Keith exchanged looks at each other as I took the package from Keith. I raised an eyebrow at them. On the package, a tag read: _"To Elizabeth and Baby Turner -- You'll always be remembered."_ I smiled at the the Turner twins. "It's a gift for the baby. We bought it this afternoon. We hope you like it," Keith said.I unwrapped the package and my mouth dropped. The package had been a brown teddy bear just a little bit bigger than a newborn baby. Around it's neck was a blue and pink bow. On the part of the bow that hung down were two words. On the left, in black, was stitched 'Baby'. On the right, also in black, was stitched 'Turner'.

"It's beautiful," I said in a hushed tone, still gawking at the object. After a few moments, I looked up at Isabella and Keith Turner. I approached them and hugged each one tightly. "Thank you," I whispered to the two.

"We chose a ribbon that's pink and blue," Keith said. "Since no one knows if it's a boy or girl yet."

"I did the stitching. My grandma taught me how before she died," Bella said. It was obvious to me that she was both proud of her work but saddened at the thought of her grandmother dying. I kissed each one on their foreheads.

I looked back down at the stuffed teddy bear with pink and blue ribbon with the words 'Baby Turner' on the bow. Baby's first gift.

* * *

**A/N: Ok! Here it is, mates! Chapter Eight of Far Away. I hope you like it. I know i did. I apologize about it not being as long as the first seven chapters. Just a little sentimental chapter. Any ideas for the next few? I already have the ending in my mind along with the epilogue though! Just need to figure out how to get it there! Haha. Well, this may be my last update for a few days. Til at least Monday or Tuesday so in the mean time, review and leave ideas! Thanks!  
**


	9. Let The Tears Fall

Chapter Nine

Let The Tears Fall

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

I layed down in my bed hours after I had received my child's first gift. I had placed the teddy bear on the small table beside my bed. I smiled as I stared at it. The bear made me think of my dear, sweet Will and even my sweet father. How I missed them both. My tears began to fall down my face thinking of the two most important men in my life. If it wasn't for the bloody earthquake or even the tidal wave, I would still be with Will. If it wasn't for that scum Lord Cutler Beckett, I'd still have my father. I still remember the last day I saw my father. He had been murdered and I saw his soul floating in a boat. He mentioned that he was proud of me and that he'd give Mum my love.

I reached for the teddy bear and pulled the fuzzy brown fluff against my chest. I held it tight for comfort. Now I wasn't just crying for my husand or my father. I was now crying for my mother. Both my parents were gone. In my mind, I was an orphan. The only person left was William. But even right now he wasn't here for me. I know that he was probably out searching for me in the Caribbean or even Port Royal.

"Papa... Mama..." I cried. I hadn't refered to either of them as 'papa' and 'mama' since I was a very young child. It surprised me when I did now. "I wish you two were here with me. Will and I got married by Captain Barbossa and now we're expecting a child. I've thought about naming a son Weatherby after you, Papa... but I know you wouldn't wish that name upon anyone. Especially your own flesh and blood." I took a deep breath and kissed the bear I held in my arms. "If you both can hear me, I love you and miss you. Mama, I know you'd adore Will like I do. He may be a blacksmith but he does his best to take care of me. He risked his life for me, Mama. And Papa, Will misses you too."

**WILL'S POV**

I stood behind the wheel, steering the _Black Pearl_ while Jack and Barbossa rested for a bit. I stared out into the locker, sighing. I looked over at Ragetti and Pintel. The two were searching for Ragetti's newly carved wooden eye once again. I whistled for the two to come over to me. "What can I do for you?" Pintel asked. Ragetti was busy cleaning off his eye. I grimaced as he placed it back into his eye socket. "Steer the _Pearl_ for a bit, will you? I need to think," I responded. The two pirates nodded. I handed the wheel over to Pintel and Ragetti. As I walked away I wondered if I did the right thing by leaving the ship in their hands.

I climbed my way up to the crow's nest of the _Black Pearl_ and took a seat. I soon found myself staring up into the star filled sky. Elizabeth and I would sometimes sneak away together to go lay on the beach and look at the stars. We always tried to pick out certain constellations. I rubbed my eyes of it's tears and then rubbed them again when I thought I saw a familiar ship. I raised an eyebrow and stood. "It couldn't be... could it?" I asked myself. It was. It was my father and the _Flying Dutchman_. No doubt about it. He was ferrying more poor unfortunate souls to the other side. I smiled, hoping to see my father and almost like he had heard my thoughts, he was there before me. "Father?" I asked. I honestly wasn't sure if he was real or not. He nodded and I went to hug him. I hugged him tightly, letting more tears fall down my face.

"I heard of Elizabeth," he told me as he hugged me back. I pulled away, looking into the eyes that were also mine. "She's alive, Will. I know she is." I shook my head. My father pulled me back into a hug. "I'll keep watch for her and if I see her with all those souls you'll be the first to know, Will," my father said. "I knew you were in need of someone other than Jack and Barbossa. I hope I'm good enough." I looked at my father, William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner. I barely knew him yet he was one of the best men I knew. I nodded to him just before he left to go back to the _Flying Dutchman_. After he had gone, I whispered, "Thanks... Dad." I took my place back on the floor of the Crow's Nest. I soon fell asleep there, tears running down my tan face.

**(A/N: The next part is no one's POV just so you know!)**

Jack walked down below the main cabin, heading to his cabin when he saw AnaMaria sitting in his room. He entered, surprised at how beautiful she looked with the soft glow of a candle hitting her dark skin. "What can I do for ye, AnaMaria?" Jack asked as he took a sip of his rum. The female pirate looked up at Jack, obviously startled. She looked as if she had been crying. "I'm beginning to think that we're never going to find Elizabeth, Jack," AnaMaria stated. Jack pulled up a chair and sat across from AnaMaria. He took another swig of his rum before setting it down.

"I know, love," he said. "Barbossa and I feel the same way but we can't lose hope. Elizabeth's out there. Wherever that is. We all have to be strong for Will. Right now, we're his family." AnaMaria smirked as she said, "I didn't think ye had such a heart, Cap'n Jack Sparrow." Jack placed his hand over his heart as if he was in shock and hurt. "Me? Have no heart? AnaMaria, I be shocked!" Jack exclaimed. This managed to get a laugh out of AnaMaria. Soon, both AnaMaria and Jack were laughing so hard that tears were forming in their eyes. "We'll find Mrs. Turner," Jack said, placing a hand upon AnaMaria's. "Don't worry." AnaMaria nodded. The two pirates leaned closer to each other as they were about to kiss. AnaMaria smiled as she whispered, "I'm holding ye to that, Cap'n."

* * *

**A/N: Ok! Here's Chapter Nine! I'm thinking about ending this story around chapter twelve or thirteen! Any ideas on how to get it to that point? Well enjoy!**


	10. Confusion

Chapter Ten

Confusion

**WILL'S POV**

Nearly a week and a half later of searching for Elizabeth, we went back to the destroyed Port Royal. We all needed a rest from the sea and no one really wanted to stop in Tortuga. Which honestly? It surprised me. I was on a ship with a bunch of bloody pirates. I would've thought that one of them would've suggested stopping there. Especially Jack. He didn't complain when the idea was suggested. He didn't even have a heart attack when we told him we were out of rum. He just nodded. I think Elizabeth's disappearance was getting to him. As I walked off of the _Pearl_, I looked up at the sky. It was getting dark and it was only mid-afternoon. As I walked pass Jack, I gave him a pat on the shoulder to let him know that I was thankful for everything he had been doing. He gave me a nod and went back to talking to Gibbs.

I headed in the direction of my shop. I knew it was probably also destroyed. On my way there, I couldn't help but glance up on the hill. There it was still standing. Elizabeth's home. She would be devastated if her home was destroyed too. I shook my head. No wait. It was our home now. I smiled just as it began to rain. I looked up letting the rain hit my face. It reminded me of Elizabeth. I sighed and went back to walking to the shop when the ground began to shake. I grabbed on to the nearest object, trying to keep my balance. It was of no use. I was soon taken away by another tidal wave and that's when my world went dark.

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

I was busy helping Bella with today's dishes. I never took the teddy bear out of my sight. I loved it and I think Bella noticed too. She looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back. "How do you plan on getting back home, Elizabeth?" she asked me as she handed me another bowl to dry. I gave off a slight shrug. I wish I knew how I'd get back to Port Royal, Jack and Will. But I didn't. I had been racking my brain since I arrived in New York. I jumped hearing a loud boom of thunder. Bella jumped too. I could tell because she had dropped a plate back into the soapy water which was now on most of her shirt. I laughed and she glared. I placed down the towl I was holding and said, "Why don't you go change? I'll finish up." Bella and I both laughed as she nodded. I picked up a plate from the sink and finished washing it as Bella went to her room to change.

I jumped again at hearing a sound. This time, however, I had broken a dish. I bent down to pick it up when I heard the same sound that had caused me to drop the now broken dish. I finished picking up the dish and abandoned my duty. "What the bloody hell was that?" I asked myself as I looked outside. I opened the door calling out, "Keith? Bella? Are you out there?" Out in the storm, I saw a figure trying to get up. Bella and Keith came up behind me. Bella looked afraid and Keith looked confused. "I wouldn't go out there, Elizabeth," Keith said as I tried to make my way out the door to inspect the figure. I turned to look at him and in a hushed tone, I spat, "I've been kidnapped by undead pirates, nearly eaten by the Kraken, mistaken as Calypso, made a Pirate Lord and I am the Pirate King, I think I can handle it." I pulled out of his grasp and walked outside.

"Hello?" I called out, closing the door behind me. The figure grunted as they tried to stand. I smirked and went to help them despite hearing the pleas of Bella and Keith. I wasn't going to be murdered or anything. The figure grabbed hold of my hand and almost pulled me down. I quickly grabbed them and brought them to their knees with both arms around their back. I pulled the ribbon I used to tie my hair back out of my hair and used that to tie their arms behind the figures back. "Ugh," I heard the figure say. Once the ribbon was secure, I pulled the person to their feet. To me, they had a good built and quite tall. It was obviously a man. I pushed the man forward into the house, not expecting the surprise before me.

**(A/N: For the rest of this chapter, it'll be in third person so it doesn't confuse me or my readers! Thanks!)**

Elizabeth spun the intruder around to face her and gasped. "Will..." she exclaimed. She stood there for a few moments before realizing that she still had him tied up. "Keith, run and get me a knife will you? I'd like to cut Mr. Turner loose." Keith nodded and ran off. Will blinked continuously for a few moments, not realizing what was going on around him. Elizabeth turned Will away when Keith came back with a sharp knife. She began to cut the ribbon to free her husband. Bella and Keith exchanged odd looks then looked back at Elizabeth. Bella spoke, "You two should talk. Why don't you go up to your room, Elizabeth?" Elizabeth nodded and grabbed hold of confused Will Turner's hand. She proceeded up the stairs and looked at Bella. "You may be young but you're one of the brightest ninteen year-olds that I've ever met," Elizabeth said before turning back around and going up to her room.

Once up in the room Elizabeth stayed in, she closed the door and locked it behind her. She looked at Will and laughed. He looked completely confused. _He's even cuter than I thought_, Elizabeth said to herself. "I'm sorry for intruding," Will stammered. He still didn't realized that it was Elizabeth who stood before him. Elizabeth watched her husband as he took a seat on the nearby bed. Elizabeth sat across from him, in a chair. She reached out to take his hand, cautiously. "Will? It's Elizabeth," she said quietly. Will looked up and met Elizabeth's eyes. Suddenly, the look of confusion on Will's face vanished and in the place of confusion was joy along with happiness.

"Elizabeth? _My_ Lizzie?" Will asked, still trying to grasp reality. Elizabeth nodded and before she could say anything about her pregnancy, Will pulled her into her arms, hugging her tightly. Elizabeth hugged Will back just as tight. "How did you end up here?" Elizabeth asked. Will smiled to himself, loving the feel of his wife in his arms. "Another earthquake and tidal wave hit Port Royal. Next thing I knew, I was here and falling off the roof."

* * *

After a while, Elizabeth tried to pull away but Will kept her close. "No," he whispered. "I'm never letting you go." Elizabeth smiled and as she ran a hand through Will's brown locks, she whispered back, "Will, we need to talk." Elizabeth's words caused Will to let her go. He looked at her, confused again. "What is it?" he asked, brushing sandy blonde hair out of his wife's face. Elizabeth smiled, trying to figure out where to start.

Elizabeth stood, moving away from Will. She paced around her room and stopped at the window, glancing at the rain outside. "We've always talked about starting a family someday," Elizabeth began. She looked from the outside over to Will. Will looked as if he'd fall off the edge of the bed as Elizabeth's words escaped her mouth.

"Will... I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Betcha never thought I'd have Will and Elizabeth unite so far! Next few chapters are purely Willabeth! YAY! lol I know they haven't had much time together so I'm making up for it and there's only two or three more chapters left of the story. I hope you've all liked it so far! Thanks to PearlSparrow13 for the idea! I decided to have Will make it to 2007 alone. I couldn't figure out how to get the Pearl there too! Thanks to all my reviewers also! Keep it up! And enjoy!**


	11. Late Night Chatter

Chapter Eleven

Late Night Chatter

_"Will... I'm pregnant."  
_

* * *

**WILL'S POV**

I stared at the wall for a few minutes before turning to Elizabeth. Had my ears heard me right? Or was I just imagining things? She looked nervous but to me she was the most beautiful thing in the world. She always has been. "Will, please say something," Elizaeth stammered. I opened my mouth to say something but not a single word emerged. I must've looked like a complete fool to Elizabeth. My heart sank when I saw her frown.

"You don't want the baby?" she asked. I sulked. I knew I had hurt her feelings by not saying anything. That tore me up inside. I moved close to her to hold her. To tell her that I wanted the baby. That I was just shocked by it all. I tried to pull her close to me but she pulled away.

"Elizabeth..."

"Will, just save it. It's obvious that you don't want the baby."

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

I glared at Will as I told him it was obvious he didn't want our unborn child. How could he do this to me? To our son or daughter? They didn't do anything to him. Neither did I. Tears were filling my eyes. I thought my husband would be more understanding. I thought he'd just take me into his arms and twirl me around, excited that we were starting a family but he didn't do anything of that. Instead, William Turner just stood there, not saying a word.

"I didn't imagine it'd be like this when we saw each other again," I said firmly. "I figured you'd be happy to see me and to hear that I was having _your_ child." I could hear Will sigh and then he looked away. "Elizabeth, why are you being like this?" he asked me. How was I acting? I'm acting like any normal pregnant woman would act. I fell back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm pregnant. It's my nature," I said sarcastically.

I felt the bed go down a bit. He had sat down. Who did he think he was?

**WILL'S POV**

I looked over at Elizabeth as she stared up at the ceiling. She was really mad. I didn't blame her but everytime I tried to tell her that I want the baby, she bites my head off. What was I supposed to do? I sighed and leaned down to kiss Elizabeth. She tried to pull away but I held her down. I had to get my point across. I pulled away from her lips and glared at her as I held her arms down to the bed.

"Listen to me, Elizabeth Turner," I said. I sounded rather cross. Elizabeth sat up to look at me better. She was still angry. I reached my hand over to her and twirled a golden curl around my finger, smiling at her. "It's not that I don't want the baby because I do. I want this child. I was just shocked," I explained. "And you're so stubborn! You wouldn't even let me say what I wanted to say!"

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

He wants the baby after all? Boy do I feel stupid now. I took a deep breath before smiling at my husband. My William. I pulled him into a kiss. I wanted this moment to last. We hadn't even gotten to kiss at our wedding. It was long past overdue. I could feel him pull me closer to his body. "I love you, Will," I whispered as he hugged me close to him.

I don't know why but I could tell that he was smiling. He whispered back, "I love you too, Elizabeth Turner."

* * *

Will and Elizabeth spent most of the night talking about their unborn child. Elizabeth looked over at the clock and whistled. Will chuckled and pulled Elizabeth back into his arms. "What is it?" he asked her as he held her close. Elizabeth turned to face Will. She smiled and said, "I was just looking at the time. It's 5 AM."

Will chuckled. "What have we been talking about this whole time?"

"The baby."

"Oh yes. That's right. Our child."

"Bella and Keith bought our child their first gift, Will..."

"They did? What was it?"

"A brown teddy bear with a pink and blue ribbon since we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet. Bella took her time to stitch 'Baby Turner' on the ribbon. It really is beautiful, _Willy_."

Will grumbled at the name. Elizabeth started to laugh. "You know I hate that name, Elizabeth," Will scowled. Elizabeth tried to stop her laughter as she looked at Will but couldn't. Soon, Will started to laugh. "Will," Elizabeth began through laughter. "If it's a boy I'd like to name him William Turner the Third."

"He needs a middle name, Elizabeth. Why not Keith? It's mine."

"Keith? Maybe that's how Keith got his name..."

"Why do you say that?"

"Will, Bella and Keith are your six-times great grandchildren. They're Turners. Like you and me."

"You've been staying with our six-times great grandchildren?" Will asked confused. Elizabeth nodded. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Wow... that's interesting." He paused for a moment then asked, "Elizabeth, you've told me what you'd like to name our child if it was a boy. But what if it's a girl?" Elizabeth laid her head down on Will's firm chest and looked up at him. She answered, "If it's a girl I wanted to name her Brianna but I've become quite fond of the name Isabella." Will nodded and looked down at Elizabeth.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother, Lizzie."

"And you're going to be a wonderful father, _Willy_."

* * *

**A/N: So what did ya'll think? I actually like how this chapter turned out with Elizabeth getting the wrong idea and Will not being able to say what he wants to. ) Well review!**


	12. Panic

Chapter Twelve

Panic

**A/N: It's getting closer to the end of the story! There's this chapter, Chapter Thirteen and then the Epilogue then I may start writing another POTC fic! If you think I should, let me know! Thanks!**

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

It was late and I couldn't fall asleep. Will layed beside me, his arm draped around my waist, as he held me close to him. He really was serious when he told me that he'd never let me go. I figured that it meant while he was awake not when he was asleep too. But I'm glad that he meant what he said.

I missed Will so much while I was here in New York. I just didn't show it that much. Now that Will's here with me, I don't feel so afraid. This past week and a half was hard. I didn't know what happened to the strong Elizabeth Swann that I became after the fight with the pirates of the _Black Pearl_ and Barbossa. I was never more afraid in my entire life.

I sighed and tried to fight the sleep that was beginning to fall upon me. It was no use. I soon fell myself falling asleep, in my husbands arms.

**JACK'S POV**

**(A/N: Bet you guys didn't think I'd be putting this in here, huh?!)**

I looked around. That tidal wave and earthquake was stronger than what ripped Elizabeth and Will apart on their wedding day. I looked around for young William. "Mr. Gibbs!" I called out. The old man was immediately by my side. "Aye, Cap'n?" he asked me.

I began to walk to where I last saw Will. He was gone. "What do ye think of this?" Gibbs walked up behind me, looking around. "What do I think?" he asked himself, confused. "I think this be a bad omen, Cap'n."

"Gather the crew and search Port Royal for Mr. Turner. Tell AnaMaria to meet me at th Turner household up on the hill." I ordered as I turned to face Mr. Gibbs. Gibbs nodded to me and replied, "Aye.." He paused for a few moments before asking, "AnaMaria, sir?"

I nodded at him. "Aye. AnaMaria." I turned on my heels and headed to the home Elizabeth and Will planned on sharing together.

* * *

I found the door locked when I got to the top of the hill. I sighed. "Bloody hell," I grumbled. I pulled my pistol out and pointed it at the door handle. I fired and the door swung open. I walked inside and looked around. I turned back to the door as AnaMaria arrived. "What have ye gone an' done, Jack? This isn't yer house ta go an' destroy," AnaMaria said. I flashed a toothy grin at the female pirate and replied, "I can fix that."

AnaMaria approached me with her hands on her hips. "What do ye want, Cap'n Jack Sparrow?" I sighed and looked at the floor. I even looked around the large house. I was doing everything but look directly at AnaMaria. "Jack?" she said. I finally looked at her. "What is it?"

"It seems like Will's gone too, AnaMaria. We have no idea where he's at now."

"Both Turner's are missing now?"

I nodded to her. I could hear her sigh. "They be my best friends, AnaMaria. It's hard to imagine that they could be..."

"Could be what, Jack?"

"Dead."

Both of us were silent for a while. The silence was broken when Pintel, Ragetti, and Mr. Gibbs came running through the door. "Cap'n!" Pintel exclaimed. AnaMaria and I looked at the three pirates. "What?" I asked, almost snapping.

"We found somethin'."

* * *

**A/N: Oooh! Cliffy! It's rather short but necessary! So what do you think those three pirates found? Hehehe. I'll either have the last chapter posted late tonight or tomorrow along with the Epilogue! Dun dun dun! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	13. Was It All A Dream?

Chapter Thirteen

Was It All A Dream?

**A/N: Ok, so most of this chapter will definitely be in Jack's view just a heads up! The last few chapters are mainly about Jack. Even though it was mainly a Willabeth story, I felt Jack was being jipped. So here it is! The last chapter and probably the longest! ENJOY!  
**

* * *

_"We found somethin'."  
_

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

I looked at the three pirates, oddly. "You better not be jokin'," I said with a glare. The three pirates nodded in unison. Mr. Gibbs was the one to answer. "We're not, Cap'n. Honest. Now c'mon!" Pintel, Ragetti and Gibbs left the doorway of the house and proceeded down the hill. I looked at AnaMaria. I wasn't exactly sure if I wanted to follow them or not. It could be great news or disappointment. AnaMaria began to push me out of the manor. We soon found ourselves following the three members of my crew down the large hill.

"What do ye think they found, Jack?" AnaMaria asked. I shrugged and looked at her. "I don't know, AnaMaria. They better of found somethin' worth lookin' at like Will or Elizabeth," I replied. AnaMaria stopped me and turned my body towards hers. "What?"

"Ye must not give up hope, Jack," AnaMaria said. "Even if we don't ever see Will or Elizabeth again, they'd want you to go on living yer life and doin' what ye love, Jack." I nodded. For a woman, she made a lot of sense. I had never been around such a smart pirate. I nodded to her and kept on walking. I really wanted to know what was of some importance to those three bloody pirates. I heard AnaMaria's footsteps behind me.

Barbossa approached us. Many of the crew were present. I looked around. My eye caught the horizon. _The Flying Dutchman_ was also waiting patiently. Maybe good ol' Bootstrap suspected that his son disappeared. Barbossa handed me something. I looked down in my hand to see a teddy bear in my hands. I looked back up at Barbossa, questionly. He pointed to the ribbon before taking a bite out of a juicy red apple. With his mouth full, he said, "Read the ribbon."

I glanced down at the pink and blue ribbon that was wrapped around the soft yet dirty teddy bear's neck. "Baby... Turner?" I read, now confused more than ever. "This is just a bunch o' rubbish!" I yelled. "This tells us nothing about Will or Elizabeth's whereabouts!"

AnaMaria placed a hand on my shoulder to try to calm me down but I pulled away. I looked back up at the manor on the hill and then in the direction of Will's shop. In the direction of the blacksmith shop came Marty, Cotton and Cotton's Parrot running towards the group. Well, Cotton's Parrot didn't run. He was perched on Cotton's shoulder and doing it's best not to fall off.

Everyone looked at Marty and Cotton strangely. Marty and Cotton were both out of breath. While trying to breathe, Marty said, "Come quick. We found... we found Will.." Everybody's eyes widened. They began to follow Cotton and his parrot. "WAIT!" I called out. Everybody stopped and looked at me. "Have ye found Elizabeth?"

Marty gulped. In my deadlights **(A/N: For those of you who don't know, when refering to 'eyes' Pirates use the word deadlights) **what the midget man had to say didn't look promising. I knew I'd regret asking about Elizabeth.

Marty nodded and approached me. He looked up at me and responded, "Aye, Cap'n. We found her with Will. Will looks alright but Elizabeth... she doesn't look like she'll make it." I nodded and shouted, "What are ye all waitin' for? Get to Will and Elizabeth! Take them to the manor on the hill!"

"We probably shouldn't move 'em, Cap'n. Ye know... for... medical purposes," Ragetti said. I looked at him and pointed my pistol. AnaMaria tried to lower my arm but it wouldn't budge. I was shaking. I growled, "Yer always tryin' to make all of us seem so dumb with yer readin' and stuff like that.

"Jack, calm down," AnaMaria told me in a soothing voice. I glared at her and then back at Ragetti. I slowly lowered my pistol and put it away. "Let's go then," I instructed quietly. Marty and Cotton took off again with everyone following them.

* * *

We arrived at the desired destination of Marty, Cotton and Cotton's parrot. Will and Elizabeth lied in the mud. Both of their wedding attire was ruined. _If Elizabeth sees her gown... _I thought. I moved closer to them and knelt down.

I inspected both of them, looking for serious injuries. I sighed and sat down in the mud. "Will has a few cuts and a bruise here and there but Elizabeth..." I pointed to a large gash on her forehead that kept on bleeding.

For once, I took off my bandana and tried to stop the bleeding. Even though my bandana was red, you could tell where the blood was. It was quickly becoming a darker shade. "The gash on her forehead seems deep. I don't want to move the lass but it needs cleaned out. If mud keeps getting in it, it could cause an infection."

Everyone stared at me. "What?" I said as I looked at them. I began tying my bandana around Elizabeth's forehead and stood. "Mr. Gibbs, grab the boy. I'll take Elizabeth. The only untouched place around with the supplies we need is Elizabeth's home."

I picked up Elizabeth gently and Mr. Gibbs grabbed Will. I headed back to the home of Elizabeth Turner as did Mr. Gibbs. I could hear feet in the mud following us. _Nosey little buggers,_ I thought to myself.

* * *

"Cap'n," AnaMaria asked once we had set down Will and Elizabth up in the former governor's old room. I turned to look at AnaMaria and nodded. "Is there something we, the crew and I, can do to help ye?" she asked. I thought for a moment then shook my head. "Elizabeth's forehead needs stitchin' but none of us know how," I replied.

AnaMaria came closer to me, a slight smile on her face. "I do. I've watched doctors before and when I was a youngin', I helped me mum with stitchin' up doctors patients. I just need strong thread, a steralized needle and a clean gauze for wrappin' afterwards."

I stared, flabbergasted at AnaMaria. I had never known she had so much knowledge of medicine and whatnot. "What are ye waitin' for, ye bloody pirate? Get me those supplies! Meet me upstairs! Handsomely now **(Hurry up in pirate lingo)**, Jack!"

I stared at AnaMaria wide eyed. "Pushy, pushy," I teased as I went to search the large house for AnaMaria's supplies.

AnaMaria was already cleaning up Elizabeth's wound when I arrived with the supplies. My bandana was soaked in her blood. "Remind me later to have that cleaned," I informed AnaMaria as I grimaced at the blood. AnaMaria laughed as she took the supplies out of my arms. "Ye be a bloody pirate and Pirate Lord. But yer afraid of a little blood?" AnaMaria asked, throwing the bloody bandana at me. I jumped back, dropping the teddy bear I still held in my hands from earlier.

I stared at it and bent down to pick it up. My filthy fingers ran over it. I took the bear and set it on the closest table. "The bear's ribbon says Baby Turner. Ye don't think Lizzie's pregnant, do ye?" I asked AnaMaria. She shrugged as she stitched Elizabeth's wound shut.

**WILL'S POV (hours later)**

I sat up in the bed that I was in, looking around. "Ugh," I groaned as I placed a hand on my pounding head. "Where am I?" I kept looking around. My gaze fell upon a painting of Elizabeth and her father. "I'm in... Governor Swann's bedroom? Back in Port Royal?"

I turned to the figure beside me. "Elizabeth?" I asked, quietly. I brought my hand down from my head and ran it through Elizabeth's tangled curls. She didn't look as if she was breathing. I would've thought she was dead if she didn't stir.

"Lizzie," I whispered to her. Her eyes fluttered open, smiling at me. "Lizzie, I think we're home." Elizabeth attempted to sit up but it was obivious that she was in too much pain. The cloth around her head showed how bad one injury was. It would need changing soon.

I helped her sit up slowly. She whispered, "I didn't even get to say goodbye." I could hear footsteps approaching the room. We both glanced over to the doorway. There stood Jack, Barbossa and AnaMaria. Jack flashed his toothy grin and said, "I see ye two are up." I nodded. Elizabeth tried.

"We called off the search, Will. Let's just say the Brethren Court wasn't too happy that Elizabeth was here in Port Royal all this time," Barbossa said. Elizabeth and I both looked at one another confused. We turned our confused looks to the three pirates in the doorway. "Can I have a moment with my wife... please?" I asked. They each nodded, understanding. They had changed. Especially Jack. Normally they'd pry themselves into a private conversation.

I turned to Elizabeth. I kissed her softly, trying not to hurt her. I asked quietly, "Was it all a dream?" Elizabeth shrugged with a wince then replied, "I don't think so, Will." I looked at her and noticed that her gaze was elsewhere. I followed her stare. My eyes rested on a very dirty teddy bear.

I stood and walked over to the table the bear was on. Picking it up, I walked back to Elizabeth and handed it to her. "It wasn't a dream afterall," Elizabeth whispered. She brought the filthy stuffed animal to her lips, kissing it.

"When should we tell them you're pregnant?" I asked, curious. I wanted to shout the news to the world that I, William Turner II, was going to be a father. Elizabeth turned to face me. She kissed me softly. I helped her lay back down before laying down beside her.

"Tomorrow," she whispered. "But for now, we rest."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's the last chapter! But there's still the Epilogue left! Be sure to leave comments and if you would like me to write another POTC fic sometime soon, let me know! Thanks!**


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

It had been over a year since I found out I was pregnant and in what Will and I have come to call the 'New World'. We both had changed a lot since then, even if Will only was there for a day. We had grown closer with the birth of our children, William Keith Turner the Third and Isabella Ana Turner.

Jack and AnaMaria even grew closer together. AnaMaria found out two months ago that she was expecting a child. Jack's the father. As for Barbossa and the crew of the _Black Pearl_, they're still sailing. Jack made Barbossa sign in blood that he'd come back for Jack six months after the birth of the baby. Then Jack, AnaMaria and the baby would start sailing the seas again.

I sighed, turning my gaze away from the window. I looked over at my husband. Will was too preoccupied with his daughter to even realize I was staring at him. My attention turned to the other infant in my arms, sweet and gentle William, or Willy as we've come to call him.

I laughed, thinking about how much my Will hated being called Willy but didn't mind our son being called it. "What?" I heard Will ask. He must've heard me laugh. I smiled up at him and replied, "Nothing." I looked back down at Willy. "Nothing at all."

With Willy in my arms, I walked outside to the sun porch in the backyard. Will had insisted on building us one once we sailed from Port Royal to New York. Why did we move to New York? Port Royal was too destroyed. The manor was the only decent place left standing.

We both needed a fresh start for us and our children. Plus, Will thought I'd want to get away. Even though there were a lot of good memories in Port Royal, there were too many bad ones. I wouldn't even be able to live in the manor. As much as I loved it, it reminded me too much of what Beckett did to my father.

I looked up at the clear blue sky, smiling. "Papa, Mama... It's me, your Elizabeth. Will and I welcomed not one but two children into the world five months ago. They're twins. A girl and a boy. We named them William and Isabella. They're beautiful..."

"Who are you talking too?" A voice asked behind me. I jumped then loosened once I recognized the voice. I smiled, turning around to face my husband. "Nobody," I replied. After all I didn't want him to think I was crazy.

He raised an eyebrow, asking, "You were talking to your father and mother on the other side weren't you?" I blushed. "Guilty," I answered. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder as we both looked up at the sky.

"They're both proud of you, Elizabeth," Will said, smiling. I nodded and looked at Will.

"Your mother and father are proud of you too, Will." I paused and kissed his cheek. "As am I."


End file.
